Standing Together
by JellyFish KayKay
Summary: When Wyatt and Chris run into three unlikely girls,trouble is sure to follow. Whate xactly do they have to do with the upcoming war? Friendship, loyalty and love, things are sure to get complicated. WyattOc, ChrisOc.


-1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the show or its characters/cast.

**Chapter 1**

If you looked through the window you would think that it was just three girls enjoying a sleepover with DVD's and popcorn, but in fact these three girls where different. Not only in their personalities and the fact they had different tastes in fashion and they where more like sisters than best friends, but these girls lives where about to become very different from the ones they new.

"Oh come on! It will be fun." Pouted Kitten.

"Kit it won't work, what's the point?" JellyFish replied.

As always Nix just sat their and watched the two girls argue, she would only intervene if things looked as if they was about to come to blows, which it hardly ever did.

"Who said it would work? It will be a little bit of fun. Pleasseee!" Begged Kitten

"Oh fine, if it will make you shut up then it's worth it, let me go and find it."

As JellyFish got up of the sofa, she got one of the pillows and threw it at Kitten, who had anticipated it and had ducked, so it hit Nix square in the face. That was it; it had started of a pillow fight. The DVD's forgotten, the girls hit each other, ducked, screamed and laughed. Within ten minutes the girls where on the floor laughing hystically. After they had calmed down JellyFish went up to her room to find the book. As she was walking up the stairs to her room, she reflected over the last eight months. It just used to be her and Nix, until Nix met Kitten online, and then introduced JellyFish to her.

JellyFish or Kayleigh Taylor, was the middle one of the group. She was 5ft9 1/2 inches, with a slim figure and curves in all the right places. She had auburn hair which just above her shoulder, it was layered, feathered and styled, it also had red in it. She had deep brown eyes, that when looked into you could see they had been through a lot, but they still new how to laugh. Kayleigh was the mother-hen out of the three, always looking out for them, she was like the leader of the group, even though the other two wouldn't admit it. She could turn her hand to anyway DIY situation in the house and the garden.

Nix or Sarah Cornelius was the eldest of the three. She was 5ft8 1/2 inches with a slim figure and curves in all the right places. She had dark brown hair, which was below the shoulders, it was layered and feathered. She had dazzling green eyes that where like jewels, which was framed by glasses, they was very trusting eyes that saw you for who you are. Sarah was the peace keeper of them and she didn't like arguments. She was the designer out of them, she was one of the best, it was like breathing to her.

Kitten or Cassie Philips was the baby of the group, she was a year younger than the other two, she was 5ft8 inches with a slim figure and curves in all the right places. She had black hair with blue streaks in it, her hair was just below her shoulder blades and it was also layered. Cassie was the one who got in to mischief, and needed the other two to bail her out, she loved a laugh and would do anything for the other two. Cassie was the computer genius, she could hack into anything, a few times she nearly got into trouble for it, but she managed to get away with it.

"Oi Kay! What's taking so long?" Sarah shouted up the stairs.

"Sorry just coming." Kayleigh ran lightly down the stairs.

As she entered the front room she noticed that an area had been cleared on the floor and three cushions had been placed in a circle with candles in the middle, on stands. The girls each sat on a cushion, and Kayleigh opened up the 'Pocket Spell' book, which Sarah had given to her for Christmas.

"Right, let me find the spell. Make sure the candles are ready." She said flicking through the book.

"That's gonna take forever." Sniggered Sarah.

"Haha it won't, I've found it. So nurh!" Kayleigh stuck her tongue out. "Right it says we need two candles, one dark green and one red, and to light a joss stick to think of what we want, to find love, and to say;

'_Power of love,_

_Come to me_

_By the power of_

_Three!' _ And then to say '_An' it harm none. So mote it be_' that's so it don't harm people."

So this is what they done. Sarah in her blue and pink 'pig' pjs, Cassie in her black 'rock' pjs and Kayleigh in her black and pink 'Tickle My Fancy' pjs, all head bowed, arms in their laps.

"See I told you it wouldn't work." Kayleigh said a little disappointed.

"Erm JellyFish you didn't read all the spell, did you?" Sarah had picked up the spell book and was reading it. "You skimmed again didn't you?"

"I might have done." She replied with a guilty look on her face.

At that point a sweet hit her.

"Trust you." Laughed Cassie.

"Well it says that we need to hold hands and if it doesn't work first time then try again for a week." Sarah interrupted.

So that's what they did. After the girls had watched the rest of the horror film they went to bed, each with dreams of what sort of lad they wanted to fall in love with.


End file.
